wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiz University
Shiz University is an institution of higher education in Gregory Maguire's revisionist novel, Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West. Shiz also appears in Stephen Schwartz's Wicked: The Untold Story of the Witches of Oz, t he hit Broadway musical based on the book. In the novel, the university is located in the city of Shiz, Gillikin, the northern province of Oz. The university is a cluster of several different colleges; a similar arrangement to British universities such as Cambridge and Oxford. At Shiz, Crage Hall is the only all-female school. The University is described as looking like a jumble of many different types of architecture, but with cafes, trees, gardens and ivy-covered walls. Other schools mentioned include Three Queens, Ozma Towers and Briscoe Hall. Although some classes and events are coeducational, the overall gender segregation is apparent. Early on, Galinda notes that Crage Hall "wasn't one of the better colleges - they were still closed to only female students. But it was Shiz University." Madame Morrible is the headmistress of Crage Hall. The university is attended by many of the main characters of the story, including Elphaba, Galinda, Fiyero, Nessarose, and Boq. A Goat Doctor Dillamond is a life science instructor and Animal activist, whom Elphaba briefly assists in the lab before his throat is slit under rather dubious circumstances. In time, the authoritarianism of the Wizard restricts the curriculum and teachers to such a degree that Elphaba drops out. In the musical, Shiz is a co-educational university of which Madame Morrible is the headmistress, and where all of the main characters study. It is somewhat cliquish, as Elphaba is ostracized for her looks and ways while Galinda is easily the most popular girl in school. No two students outfits are alike, except for the colors of dark blue and white. This is to show that they may think they are all individuals but are actually all the same. The University's "Ozma-Mater" is ''Dear Old Shiz'', sung in the musical by Galinda and the Students. Colleges Crage Hall An all-girls school attended by Elphaba Thropp, Glinda Upland, Nessarose Thropp and Glinda's Friends. According to Glinda, its not one of the better colleges at Shiz. It appears to be a general studies college. Madame Morrible is the Headmistress. The Amas Each girl who attends Crage Hall is required to have an Ama, that is, an older female chaperon who watches over them and attends to their needs. The Amas apparently work amongst themselves to sort out who should room with who, and so function as an assignment system. Having an Ama seems to be a sign of high social status, as it's likely a poorer student would not be able to afford one. Students without an Ama are assigned to a group dormitory, known as the "Pink Dormitory", and are usually considered social outcasts. Briscoe Hall A co-eduational school attended by Boq and Avaric. According to Glinda, the school is an agricultural school. Assumingly, Boq goes there to improve his farming skills, which he will need later in life. It apparently has the most extensive library on campus. The Crage Hall dormitory is across an alley and over a stable. Three Queens Attended by Crope and Tibbett. It appears to be a theatrical school and apparently has an extensive library. It is implied that the seemingly all-male students are gay or bisexual. Ozma Towers Attended by Fiyero Tigelaar. It may be a political school, as Glinda mentioned there is one. It is the least explored school in the novel. Category:Location